Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew
This episode is the first special episode of Pokémon Tales: Ian in its fourth season. This episode is seventh episode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. This is a crossover. It aired 10/24/2014. Story The group is sailing back towards Pallet Town, while they are caught in a terrible storm. Ian is hanging on to the railing at the front, the others below deck. Elise looks through the window, concerned. Elise: Why does he think he needs to be out there?! Sandslash: Slash. Togepi was asleep in Elise’s arms, Conway sitting in the corner. Conway: Something that he thinks he has to do. Captain: The winds are too strong! We need to make it to port! Ian: Where’s the closest place?! Captain: I know a place about 3 nautical miles, Mixas! Ian: (Groans) Again? Fine! Just get us out of here! The ship pulls into a port in the Mixas region, Ian jumping off to tie the rope to the port. Elise, Conway and Sandslash run off, as they head towards the Pokémon Center. End Scene The next morning, the storm had passed, the skies still cloudy. Ian leads the group back to the boat, the Captain working on getting the boat working. Ian: Any word? Captain: The storm fried our engine. It’ll be another day or so till we can set sail. Elise: Ooh, can we look around the island, please?! Conway: It would be interesting. A brand new region. Ian: (Sighs) Fine. Maybe we can find some trainers. (The group starts walking.) The Pokémon Center was full of trainers. Conway: They were all up and gone before us this morning. And you wake up early. A trainer runs past them, Ian turning to follow. Ian: Hey! Where you going?! Trainer: Haven’t you heard?! There’s a Mew in the mountains! The trainer keeps running, as Ian pulls out his Pokédex, looking it up. Pokédex: Mew, the New Species Pokémon. This Pokémon is considered to be the ancestor of all Pokémon. However, few if any people have seen it, leading it to be known as the Mirage Pokémon. Ian: The Mirage Pokémon. Ian takes off running, Sandslash excitedly giving chase. Elise and Conway follow. Elise: Can’t he consider what we think for a change?! Conway: Doubt it! I’m actually looking forward to this myself! Togepi: Toge, toge! End Scene The three are walking along a mountain trail, far above the city in the distance. It’s a brittle, unstable path, Sandslash leading the way. Below the trail, far below, was a forest. Elise: We’ve been hiking for hours. These trails are horrible! Conway: What’d you expect? That Mew would be right near the city? Ian: A mirage won’t be easy to find. You can head back if you want. Elise: You really think I want to head back The trail breaks under her foot, as she slides down the cliffside, screaming. A small ramp launches her off the wall, falling. Togepi screams with excitement. Conway: Elise! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, when they hear another scream. Boy: AAAHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAAAAA! Dakota swings along the wall, holding onto a Snivy, which was using Vines to swing. Dakota reaches out, catching her. She clings onto him, looking up at his face, blushing. Snivy lets go with its vines, as they drop, Snivy extending to a nearby tree. Snivy lowers them down, as they touch their feet to the ground. Elise: I, just, I mean, wow. Uh, hi. Dakota: Hey there. Name’s Dakota. That was a pretty big fall. Elise: Uh, yeah, my friends and I were looking for Mew. Dakota: I’ve been searching for Mew too! We should look together! Elise: (Turns her head away) Uh, yeah, sure. I’m Elise by the way. And this is (She raises her hands, which were empty.) Huh?! Togepi! Togepi: Play! Play! Dakota and Elise turn, seeing Togepi chasing Ren’s tail. Ren: Dakota, stop it! Make it stop! Dakota: Relax Ren. It’s fine. That’s Ren, my Snivy. Elise: I’ve never seen one before. Dakota: Yeah, it’s native here to Mixas, and I think a region called Unova. Elise: Ah, I’ve never been anywhere besides Kanto before. And now the Sevii Islands. Dakota: Ah, that sounds so much fun! Ren, what do you think? Want to go to the islands? The two look, seeing Ren and Togepi were gone. Elise: Togepi! Togepi: Play! Play! Ren is running away from Togepi, who was still trying to play with his tail. Togepi then hears something, seeing a black tunnel. Togepi: Ooh. Fun. Togepi walks over towards it, as Ren turns to see where Togepi went. He sees that it was a Seviper lying on its stomach, mouth open. Ren: No! Don’t go in there! Ren runs after Togepi, which was in Seviper’s mouth. Togepi then walks out, as Ren appears in the mouth, Seviper biting down. Seviper raises its head, shaking Ren violently. Ren: Dakota! Help me! Elise and Dakota arrive, seeing Seviper flailing. Dakota: Ren, use Protect! Ren uses Protect, releasing a green force field from its body, forcing Seviper’s jaws to open, escaping. Ren lands on the ground, panting, as Togepi walks back over to Elise. Elise: Togepi! (She swoops down, picking Togepi up.) Don’t you dare walk off on me again! Togepi: Fun, fun! Ren: Alright, let’s take it down! Dakota: Couldn’t have said it better myself! Use Leaf Blade! Ren runs forward, his tail glowing green. Seviper’s tail glows purple, as it counters with Poison Tail. Seviper: Did you really think you could beat me? You mussst be ssslow. Dakota: The only slow one, is you! Vine Whip! Dakota extends vines from his shoulder, whipping at Seviper. Seviper pulls back, the attack missing. Seviper’s eyes glow red, as Ren glows red, paralyzed. Ren can’t move, as Seviper strikes Ren with Poison Tail, sending him flying. Dakota catches him, cradling him. Dakota: You okay? Ren: I can’t move. How do you think I feel? Dakota: Right. Silly question. Now, let’s try our new friend. Come out, Hugo! Dakota throws the Pokéball, choosing Golett. Hugo: (In robot tone) Battle. Seviper: Ha! You think thisss block of rock can fight an engineered masterpiece sssuch as myself? Hugo: Awaiting orders. Seviper slithers forward, Biting Hugo’s arm, it taking the bite. Dakota: Mega Punch! Hugo cocks its arm backwards, then thrusts it forward with Mega Punch. Seviper is sent flying. Dakota: Now Shadow Ball! Hugo holds its hands up, forming a sphere of black energy. It fires Shadow Ball, hitting Seviper and exploding. Dakota: Go, Pokéball! Dakota throws a Pokéball, sucking Seviper in. The Pokéball shakes, Seviper trying to break free. The Pokéball locks, Dakota picking it up. Dakota: Yeah! We got a new friend! I’ll name you, Khyber. Elise: A new friend. (She chuckles) You remind me of my friend. Dakota: Well, they’re probably worried about you. I’ll give you a laugh or two on the way. End Scene Sandslash was ahead on the trail, in the forest. Ian and Conway are lagging behind. Conway: I hate how you never think it’s worth while looking for Elise in these situations. Ian: I recognized the boy who saved her. A little eccentric, but a good kid. She’s in good hands, and we’ll run into them. If not now, then back at the Pokémon Center. Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash jumps back, as a Shadow Ball explodes, it curled up like a ball. The explosion launches Sandslash back, which lands in front of Ian. A Gengar appears on the path. Its trainer, a tall boy with grey hair, appears with it. Boy: Hey, losers! Get out of my way! Gengar, wipe them out with Shadow Ball! Gengar holds its hands together, forming a Shadow Ball. It throws it, Sandslash countering with Sandstorm, knocking it away. Ian: Gyro Ball! Sandslash curls up, spinning as a silver ring circles it. Sandslash rolls forward with Gyro Ball, knocking Gengar out of the air. Gengar recovers, as it throws a Shadow Ball. Sandslash knocks it away with Gyro Ball, hitting Gengar hard. Boy: Bah! You can’t stop me, Shadow, from obtaining the Mirage Pokémon! Let’s move, Gengar. Gengar: Gengar. Shadow and Gengar disappear behind a tree, Ian running to look. The two were gone. Conway: That was interesting. Ian: We’ve got some competition. Dakota: So, after being recruited to fight a guy named Archer, we decided it was time for a break. And then, we found that flier for Mew. Have to say, I’ve been skeptical. Elise and Dakota are walking through the forest, Ren on Dakota’s shoulder. Dakota: But, always worth the adventure. Ren: We’ve been searching for 3 days, and still nothing. I still think it’s a wild Swanna chase. Elise: But there’s always the chance. That’s why you keep going for it. Dakota: Yeah. Now, I want to try something. Come out, Lucas! He throws a Pokéball, choosing a Riolu. Lucas: And what are we doing today, Dakota? Dakota: I want you to meet Elise. Elise, this is Lucas. He can track aura, a form of life energy. Perhaps you can find us Mew. Lucas: So, what am I looking for? Dakota: Whatever seems out of the norm for the area. Lucas closes his eyes, his ears rising up. He senses the aura of the area, then takes off running. Elise and Dakota follow, when Lucas comes up to a Sentret, which looks confused. Dakota: Uh, Lucas. That doesn’t look like a Mew. Lucas: But, it’s aura is stronger than anything else around here! Dakota: I think your senses are off. Lucas pouts, as Togepi goes over to play with Sentret. Togepi: Play! Play! Sentret wags its tail, Togepi chasing it. Sentret then runs in a circle, Togepi chasing. Elise laughs, as Togepi laughs as well. Ren: Such a child. An aroma fills the air, everyone enjoying the smell. Sentret starts walking in the direction of the aroma, while Togepi, Ren, and Lucas follow as well. Elise: I remember learning about this. This smell, (Her face turns into terror.) Is Sweet Scent! Togepi! Elise runs after Togepi, as does Dakota. End Scene A Parasect was standing in a clearing, releasing Sweet Scent. Shadow is standing nearby, impatient. Shadow: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Sentret, Togepi, Ren and Lucas arrive, all still caught in the aroma. Shadow: What? None of those are Mew! Blast them away with Sludge Bomb! Parasect spits a ball of sludge, which explodes, knocking the four Pokémon away. Elise and Dakota arrive, seeing the attack. Elise: Togepi! Elise runs over, picking Togepi up. Dakota goes over, returning Ren and Lucas. Dakota: Great job, guys. The Sentret glows, as it Transforms into Mew. Mew floats into the air, circling Elise and Togepi. Mew: Let’s heal this little guy. Mew lands on Elise’s head, as its body glows, feathers appearing and floating. The energy surrounds Togepi, healing it. Togepi is back to its usual self, cheering happily. Togepi: Play, play! Shadow: I’ve got you now! Parasect! Use Rage Powder! Parasect releases a red powder, hitting Mew. Mew becomes infuriated, as it flies towards Parasect, using Giga Impact, being enveloped by purple energy which was spiraling around Mew. Shadow: Gengar, take it! Shadow chooses Gengar, who takes the Giga Impact. It pushes Mew back, as Parasect releases a sparkling green powder, Spore. Mew is caught in it, as Mew falls, fast asleep. Shadow: Now use Mean Look! Ensure it can’t escape! Gengar’s eyes glow black, as a black ring forms. Mew is encased in the ring, the black aura disappearing. Shadow: Now, to claim my prize. Elise: Clefairy! Disarming Voice! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy releases a scream, the sound waves having pink outlines. Gengar is hit by it, but smiles, taking little damage. Clefairy: (Worried) What the?! Gengar: Too bad! Gengar charges and throws Shadow Ball, hitting Clefairy and sending her flying. Shadow: Now, finish them! Gengar charges a Shadow Ball, when the ground starts shaking. Shadow and Parasect are shaken around, as are Elise, Clefairy and Dakota. Shadow: (Trembling) What's happening?! Gengar hops into the air, as it spots Sandslash glowing brown, slamming its foot into the ground. Gengar Levitates over the Magnitude, laughing. Gengar: Haha! You missed! Conway: Psyshock! A sphere of thick psychic energy flies through the air, slamming into Gengar. Gengar hits the ground, defeated. Shadow: No! How! Ian: You forget someone? (Shadow turns, seeing Ian, Sandslash, Conway and Exeggutor.) Elise: Ian! Dakota: Wait, that’s your friend?! Ian: Dakota. Been a while. Elise: Wait, you two know each other?! Ian: My boat to Kanto got delayed and I had a layover in Mixas. We ran into each other then. Dakota: Yeah, I challenge you to a rematch! Ian: Later. Shadow: Pathetic whelps! Go, Gyarados! Shadow chooses Gyarados, which roars into the air. Gyarados: Finally! Fresh meat! Dakota: I don’t like the sound of that. Ian: We’ve got Gyarados. Take out Parasect! Dakota: Uh, right! Go, Char! Dakota chooses a Charmeleon, which yawns. Char: Ah, morning! Dakota: Char, we’ve got a battle! Char: Huh, oh. Right. Bring it on! Shadow: Parasect, Sludge Bomb! Dakota: Char, use Flame Burst! Char shoots a column of flames, which intercepts the Sludge Bomb. Clefairy then hops towards Parasect. Elise: Clefairy, Pound! Clefairy: You’ve got it! Clefairy goes for Pound, when Parasect releases Spore. Clefairy gets caught in the Spore, falling asleep, right next to Mew. Shadow: Ha! Now, to capture Mew! Ian: Sandstorm! Sandslash whips up a Sandstorm, blinding Gyarados and Shadow. Shadow: Ugh! A nuisance. Hydro Pump! Gyarados blasts Sandslash with a Hydro Pump, defeating it. Ian returns Sandslash, and chooses Charizard. Charizard: Power! Unlimited Power! Char: Sheesh, you’d think that guy’s power mad. Ian: Charizard, Dragon Rage! Conway: Wood Hammer! Charizard charges and breathes blue flames, taking the shape of a dragon. Gyarados counters it with Hydro Pump, as Exeggutor charges in, glowing blue. Exeggutor rams Gyarados, taking it with ease. Charizard flies around Gyarados’ head, extending Metal Claw. Ian: Metal Claw! Then drop! Charizard swings Metal Claw, scratching Gyarados’ face. Gyarados looks downwards, as Charizard drops, Exeggutor looking upwards. Conway: Hypnosis! Exeggutor’s eyes glow white, catching Gyarados’ gaze. Gyarados becomes relaxed, hypnotized. Shadow: No! Stupid! Dakota: Flame Burst! Char shoots Flame Burst, hitting and defeating Parasect. Shadow: No! Go, Pokéball! Shadow throws a Pokéball, it being caught in a Psychic aura. Shadow was confused, as he sees Mew was awake, stopping the Pokéball. Mew: Nice try! Better luck next time! Mew then flies off, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Everyone is speechless, as Shadow collapses to his knees, stunned. Shadow: I was so close. Why did you stop me?! Dakota: Because you wanted to catch Mew for power. Ian: Only a trainer who’s friends with his Pokémon can be worthy of catching it. Ian and Dakota look at each other, smiling. Conway: I don’t know who that guy is, but I see that they get along. End Scene It’s the next day, Ian and Dakota on opposite sides of a battle field behind the Pokémon Center. Elise is sitting with Togepi, while Conway stands as a ref. Conway: This’ll be a three-on-three Pokémon battle! The winner will win best two out of three! Dakota: Go, Ren! Ian: Wartortle! Ren comes out of his Pokéball, as Wartortle comes out. Ren: A Water type! Ha! I have the type advantage. Wartortle: No such thing. Ian: Water Pulse! Dakota: Vine Whip! Wartortle forms a sphere of water, firing Water Pulse. Ren uses Vine Whip, striking the Water Pulse, knocking it away. Dakota: Leaf Blade! Ian: Iron Defense to Rapid Spin! Wartortle retracts into its shell, it glowing and shimmering silver. Ren slams Leaf Blade onto it, as Wartortle spins, sending Ren flying. Dakota: Don’t give in, Ren! Vine Whip! Ian: Skull Bash! Wartortle stands on its legs, crouching down as its head was withdrawn. The vines fly at Wartortle, as it jumps, Skull Bash blasting Vine Whip away. Wartortle hits Ren, sending it crashing down, defeated. Conway: Ren is unable to battle! Wartortle is the winner! Dakota returns Ren. Dakota: Great job, buddy. Go, Hugo! Dakota chooses Hugo. Hugo: Battle. Ian returns Wartortle, and chooses Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: I’m ready! Ian: Confusion! Mr. Mime’s hands glow blue, as Hugo does as well, floating into the air. Dakota: Hugo! Shadow Ball! Hugo forms Shadow Ball, throwing it. Mr. Mime is hit, the explosion causing it to skid back. Hugo drops, landing on its feet. Ian: Mimic. Mr. Mime’s hands glow gold, as it brings them together, forming Shadow Ball. Mr. Mime throws it, Hugo taking it. Dakota: Gyro Ball! Ian: Barrier! Hugo retracts its arms, and spins, a silver ring forming. It spins towards Mr. Mime, who raises a Barrier wall, Hugo bouncing off it. Dakota: Shadow Ball! Hugo charges and slams Shadow Ball into Mr. Mime, the explosion knocking it back. Mr. Mime hits the ground, defeated. Conway: Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Hugo is the winner! Dakota: Yeah! Awesome, Hugo! Hugo: Emotion, happy. Dakota returns Hugo, while Ian returns Mr. Mime. Ian: Good battle. Take a nice long rest. Sandslash. Sandslash: Yes Ian! Sandslash runs on the field. Dakota: Wow. It’s just as happy and loyal as it was before as a Sandshrew. Ian: Last time, Sandshrew and Ren had a double knockout. Let’s see what happens this time. Dakota: Go, Khyber! Dakota chooses Khyber, who hisses. Khyber: You really think that I’m going to listen to you? Dakota: Preferably, especially if you want to beat that. Dakota points at Sandslash, Khyber looking over. Khyber: Ah. Fresssh meat. Sandslash: Good luck with that. Ian will lead me to victory. Ian: Well said. Crush Claw! Dakota: Poison Tail! Sandslash swings its claw, glowing white, while Khyber swings Poison Tail. The two exchange blows several times, neither of them landing a blow. Khyber goes to Bite, as Sandslash curls up, spinning with Gyro Ball. Sandslash slams into Khyber’s mouth, knocking it back. Khyber: Hissssss! You ssshall pay for that! Dakota: Slow it down with Glare! Ian: Magnitude. Khyber’s eyes glow red, as Sandslash glows with a brown aura, slamming its foot into the ground. A weak earthquake occurs, disrupting Khyber's attack and doing good damage. Sandslash goes in with Crush Claw, as Khyber counters with Poison Tail. The two take a heavy blow, as Khyber falls over. Conway: Khyber is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash groans, shocked by poison energy. It then falls over, defeated. Conway: Neither of them! It's a draw! Dakota: Aw! So close! Good time, Khyber. Nice first battle. Khyber: Next time, you will be my sssnack. Dakota returns Khyber, as Ian gives Sandslash a Pecha Berry for the poison. He and Sandslash then walk over to Dakota. Ian offers his hand, and Dakota shakes it. Ian: You’ve gotten better. Let’s battle again sometime. Dakota: Sounds good. Ian: Later. Dakota: What, you’re leaving already?! Ian: The Pokémon League is coming up fast. I can't waste anytime. Ian and Sandslash walk off, as Conway gives chase. Elise stops over by Dakota, blushing. Elise: Uh, nice to meet you, Dakota. Dakota: Yeah. Give me a call sometime. Love to talk again. Elise just nods, but then Dakota kisses her on the cheek. She's frozen for a second, but then she rushes off, blushing. She joins up with the others on the ship, the Captain ecstatic. Captain: Alright! Let us set sail! The boat takes off, sailing back towards Kanto. Elise was watching the shoreline disappear. Conway: Well, someone seems to have made a new friend. Elise: Huh? OH! (She blushes) He was, really nice. He had a bond with his Pokémon as strong as Ian's. Ian: Maybe stronger. He can actually talk to Pokémon. Elise and Conway gasp. Conway: He speaks Pokémon?! Elise: But, he acted like you did when you talk to Pokémon! Ian: I can understand their message, but he can understand their words. That makes him a tricky trainer, one that I plan to beat. Main Events *The gang makes a stop at Mixas, where Ian reveals that he knows Dakota. *The gang encounters Mew. *Ian and Dakota battle, but it ends in a draw. *Elise seems to have a slight crush on Dakota, and vice versa. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Dakota Rex *Captain Villains *Shadow Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Wartortle (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Togepi (Elise's) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Exeggutor (Conway's) *Ren the Snivy (Dakota's) *Hugo the Golett (Dakota's) *Khyber the Seviper (Dakota's, newly caught) *Lucas the Riolu (Dakota's) *Char the Charmeleon (Dakota's) *Gengar (Shadow's) *Parasect (Shadow's) *Gyarados (Shadow's) *Mew *Sentret (Mew's disguise) Trivia *This is the first crossover of Pokémon Tales. *This is the first episode to feature Pokémon outside the first generation, besides Togepi. **Pokémon from Gen VI are the only ones not to appear. *Shadow is based off Zero, the villain from the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *Despite Shadow being a trainer from Mixas, he only utilizes Gen I Pokémon. *Ian and Dakota having a draw is to show that they are "equals." * This episode does not air as a DR:PM episode until after Temple of the Ruined, so that Dakota can catch Hugo Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc